Paz en medio de la revolución
by Lady Cid
Summary: Kanon se encuentra con alguien que no había visto en dieciséis años.
1. Chapter 1

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Marisa y Wolfgang, en cambio, sí lo son._

**Paz en medio de la revolución.**

Dieciséis años habían pasado desde que Marisa se había marchado del Santuario. Ya no era la misma muchacha que se había marchado de allí, sino que había tenido que endurecerse. En estos dieciséis años había vivido en Rumanía, bajo la dictadura de Nicolae Ceaucescu. El por qué eligió vivir en ese país era todo un misterio, pero ella había logrado vivir una vida como la de todos. Sus años en Austria habían servido, ya que vivía con una familia alemana en Transilvania, específicamente en la ciudad de Cluj. Tantas injusticias cometidas por Ceaucescu con el pueblo en general, hacían que la joven mujer se desanimara, pero recordó haber leído en sus años de estudio que los rumanos reaccionaban muy violentamente a la opresión, después de haber aguantado mucho.

Lo que vio en las noticias aquel 16 de diciembre de 1989 fue algo que la sorprendió por completo, pero que la alegró: la gente por fin se rebelaba a contra Ceaucescu y lo humillaba, pero a la vez se entristeció, ya que sabía que habría consecuencias. Timisoara había dado la pauta, ya que los rumanos decidieron apoyar al reverendo Laszlo Tokes, que era húngaro. Pero de repente recordó que en Transilvania tales muestras de apoyo no eran comunes.

—Aquí el odio está muy arraigado— se dijo, mientras se preparaba para salir. Sabía que era peligroso hacerlo. La Securitatae, la policía al servicio del gobierno, estaría allí, pero no le importaba, no tenía nada que perder.

Lo que no sabía ella era que vería a la persona que menos quería ver después de dieciséis años…

Fue hacia el Bulevar de los Héroes, donde se había planeado una manifestación en contra de Ceaucescu. Marisa podía no ser rumana de nacimiento, pero había elegido ese país y deseaba tanto como los rumanos que hubiese un cambio de gobierno.

Ella no vivía tan mal si se le comparaba con otras personas, pero sabía que el racionamiento de comida, la opresión que vivían las distintas etnias como la húngara y la sajona, y el constante culto a la imagen del dictador no era algo que debiera aguantarse por más tiempo. En eso pensaba la antigua escudera, cuando se vio cara a cara con un guardia de la Securitatae.

La mexicana sintió como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos cuando el guardia disparó… pero la bala nunca la tocó. Delante de ella había un hombre. El hombre que menos hubiera esperado ver después de dieciséis años.

Kanon de Géminis.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Se preguntó, mientras veía al guardia aterrado al ver su balazo detenido por el griego. Luego, el guerrero volteó hacia ella, preguntándole si estaba bien. Ella se limitó a responderle que sí en alemán y a darle las gracias en el mismo idioma. Parecía que Kanon no la había reconocido, así que aprovechó para huir de allí e irse directo a su casa.

Más que asustada por habérselas visto cara a cara con la muerte, estaba sorprendida. ¿Por qué ese hombre, la persona que la había tratado como una estúpida, le había salvado la vida? El único motivo válido para ella, era que no la hubiera reconocido y de hecho, la de ojos grises se sentía más tranquila pensando en ello. Claro, eso no significaba que no iba a volver al Bulevar de los Héroes. De hecho, se había hecho una promesa a sí misma: mientras Ceaucescu no huyera de Bucarest, ella no dejaría de estar en las manifestaciones.

Mientras esto ocurría con aquella antigua escudera, había otro sorprendido. El propio Kanon de Géminis había reconocido a quien había sido escudera de su hermano hacía dieciséis años.

Marisa estaba viva.

—Pero fue a morir a Cabo Sunión… ¿cómo puede ser? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

El ojiverde fue a una misión. Se decía que Eolo planeaba atacar el Santuario y que su base estaba en Transilvania. Estaba haciendo labores de espionaje allí, pero hasta ahorita no había encontrado pruebas. Claro que no esperaba encontrarse con manifestaciones en todas las calles de Cluj, aunque lo agradecía porque podía pasar desapercibido entre las multitudes.

Pero, tampoco esperaba encontrarse allí con aquella muchacha a la que había despreciado. A veces su recuerdo lo asaltaba y, ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera querido pedirle disculpas.

Aunque vio algo en la mirada de la de ojos grises que no había antes: la dureza de quien ha pasado por demasiadas cosas. ¿Qué la habría hecho cambiar a tal grado? De pronto pensó en seguirla para hacerla volver a Grecia, pero algo le decía que ella no aceptaría eso.

—Pero, puedo quedarme… algo me dice que volverá a este sitio y ya he visto que estos guardias son peligrosos. Debo encontrar la manera de volver a hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto, la mexicana había regresado a su casa, donde fue recibida por la familia con la que vivía, los Müller. Uno de los hijos, Wolfgang, un muchacho rubio, de cabello ondulado y enormes ojos azules, la miró algo preocupado.

—Amiga mía, salir en este momento es demasiado arriesgado. La Securitatae está en todos lados— dijo el sajón, mirándola con algo de aprensión.

—Lo sé, estuve a punto de vérmelas con uno de los malditos guardias. Un hombre me salvó.

—¿Y lo dices así, tan calmada? ¿Viste lo que está pasando en Timisoara?— El rubio se molestó al ver la expresión tranquila de la de ojos grises.

—Sí, están haciendo lo correcto, que es avergonzar al desgraciado de Ceaucescu. ¿No lo ves, Wolfgang? Podríamos vernos libres de la dictadura y, quizás, tu familia y tú podrían marchar a Alemania. En cuanto a mí, me quedaré aquí.

—Marisa… en el caso que pudiéramos emigrar, ¿para qué quedarse en este lugar? Rumanía no tiene futuro. Además, sinceramente, dudo que vayan a deshacerse de ese dictador.

Pero la mexicana no podía ser tan pesimista, excepto en el aspecto de que cualquier intención de que rumanos, húngaros y sajones de llevarse bien, sería aplastado por el peso de la historia. Además, Nicolae Ceaucescu había hecho hasta lo imposible por borrar todo rastro de la cultura magiar y sajona.

—Ya verás, Wolfgang… el demonio no durará más tiempo aquí. Ten fe.

La mujer le dio un abrazo a su casi hermano, mientras este le sonreía. A veces, la de cabello castaño podía ser demasiado optimista para su propio bien, pero eso era lo que le encantaba de esa muchacha.

**Digamos que después de pensarlo por un buen tiempo, he decidido subir esto. Es una historia distinta a las que normalmente publico, ya que no tiene un tono divertido. Les presento a Marisa, antigua escudera de Saga. Ella tiene una historia con Kanon, la cual no es muy feliz. Para ser sincera no sé como terminará, pero bueno. De antemano les doy las gracias por leer esto.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo idea de Masami Kurumada. _

A pesar de las protestas de Wolfgang y su madre Gerta, Marisa fue por la mañana al Bulevar de los Héroes. Vio que había aún más gente que el día anterior y que la Securitatae trataba de dispersarlos. Ella era maestra de alemán en un instituto de filología en Cluj. En ese mismo instituto ella había aprendido el rumano y el inglés. Además sabía español, griego y alemán, todos aprendidos antes de los días que se vino a Rumanía. Siempre había tenido habilidad con los idiomas y le gustaba escucharlos.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello, Uno de sus alumnos, un joven llamado Mircea, se acercó a la profesora. Le habían dado golpes con una macana y eso lo había dejado muy lastimado.

—Mircea, ¿quieres qué te acompañe al hospital?— preguntó la de ojos grises al muchacho, mientras éste hacía un gesto con la cabeza, negando.

—No, maestra… no abandonaré a mis compañeros, menos cuando al fin podríamos tener una posibilidad de liberarnos del demonio que dirige este país.

La de cabellos castaños estaba de acuerdo con Mircea en el aspecto de que podría haber una probabilidad de quitar a Ceaucescu del poder, pero temía por su alumno. Aun así no dijo nada y ambos se unieron a la multitud.

Mientras tanto, Kanon estaba allí, preguntándose por qué esa obstinada mujer estaba en ese sitio. ¿Acaso no veía lo que le habían hecho a ese muchacho con el que había hablado? Por lo que estaba viendo, se manifestaban para que el dirigente de ese país fuese derrocado. No podía entender mucho del idioma, aunque había estudiado lo básico, para su misión.

No pudo evitar recordar con eso su adolescencia con aquella escudera. Ahora admitía que se burlaba de ella porque envidiaba su facilidad con las lenguas. Pero claro, cuando era adolescente no lo hubiese admitido, ni loco. Ahora daría lo que fuera para no haber sido un idiota. Vamos, en lugar de haberla menospreciado, hubiese podido aprender algún idioma junto con ella. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para averiguarlo, pensaba.

De pronto oyó disparos. Temía que ahora no pudiese salvar a aquella terca escudera. Sí, para él seguía siendo la escudera de Saga, aunque no sabía cómo demonios le haría para convencerla de volver al Santuario.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre quién la habría salvado de morir en Cabo Sunión. Él no lo sabía, pero habían sido dos Santas Sonotas rebeldes: Natalia de Vespa y Sarahí de Honores Frederici, las cuales al saber sobre la traición de Saga, se fueron del Santuario, llevándose a la antigua sierva con ellas. Claro, en cuanto hablase con ella se lo preguntaría… no, no era buena idea. Debía averiguarlo por otros medios.

Por suerte, no parecía estar herida y seguía gritando consignas con su joven pupilo y otros chicos.

Para esa gente, tener respeto por la Securitatae no era una opción. Esos hijos de puta habían hecho demasiado daño y seguían haciéndolo, por lo que el heleno podía ver. Así que a los manifestantes no les importaban las consecuencias. Solamente sabía que aquella multitud no se rendiría hasta ver a Ceaucescu fuera del poder.

Al final, decidió acercarse a Marisa y al grupo. Al final, la mexicana lo vio con un sentimiento cercano al desprecio y lo ignoró. Esa mirada fue la más dura que el guerrero recibió en su vida, ni siquiera su propio hermano lo había mirado de esa manera. Supo que ella lo había reconocido y que no estaba feliz de verlo. Tal vez, la mujer lo odiase como a los guardias, pero no podía saberlo.

En cuanto a la antigua sierva, al ver que el de ojos verdes no se iba se atrevió a hablarle en claro griego:

—Ya sabes de mí, ya me salvaste… ahora haznos un favor a ambos y lárgate de aquí. Ni aunque me ruegues volveré allá.

La manera desdeñosa en que dijo esa frase, sorprendió por completo al griego. El cambio que la de ojos grises había sufrido era tan radical que no podía creer que solamente su rechazo lo había provocado.

Por ahora, era mejor alejarse de ella, aunque no le gustase la idea. Pero si aquella seguía volviendo a las manifestaciones, él también lo haría sin importarle el absoluto desprecio que Marisa pudiera sentir hacia su persona.

Mircea y los otros muchachos no se asombraban de oír hablar a Marisa en otros idiomas, pero lo que sí los dejó anonadados fue la manera en que se expresó con ese extraño. Como si lo conociera y quisiera no volver a verlo en lo que le restara de vida. Los chicos conocían a la profesora y sabían que ella no era muy dura con las personas, pero algo debió haber pasado con ese sujeto para que la amable mujer lo tratase con esa actitud.

—Bueno, mis muchachos, seguiremos en la lucha hasta que el diablo salga del poder. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que Ceaucescu huya de Bucarest.

**De acuerdo, lo acepto, este segundo capítulo es más corto, pero bueno... ahora empiezan las dificultades para cierto gemelo. A decir verdad, no sé bien cual será el final de Marisa, pero bueno, al menos trato de mantenerme en el contexto histórico de la Revolución de Rumania y no creo que mucha gente pudiera ser amable.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en la continuación de esta historia. Feliz Navidad y Próspero 2015 a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente los uso para mi entretenimiento_

Habían pasado cinco días desde el comienzo de las manifestaciones en Cluj y las cosas estaban realmente inestables. Habían muchísimos civiles heridos por la Securitatae y gente de los pueblos más subdesarrollados de Rumania había venido hasta Transilvania con machetes, palos y cuchillos a herir a los que estaban en contra del gobierno comunista. Entre los heridos estaban varios alumnos de Marisa, en el instituto de filología. Esto, obviamente había preocupado a la joven maestra de alemán.

Aunque la mexicana no podía ser totalmente negativa, el ejército se había puesto a favor de los manifestantes… pero como había pensado la de ojos grises al principio: esto estaba resultando demasiado sangriento. Las malas relaciones con húngaros y sajones estaban en una calma engañosa, la cual por desgracia, en Transilvania, no duraría demasiado.

Aunque había algo más que tenía a la antigua escudera contra la pared: la constante presencia de Kanon de Géminis en cada manifestación donde ella se encontraba. Había intentado por todos los medios mandarlo de nuevo por donde vino. Se había mostrado totalmente maleducada, grosera, ruda, cortante… en pocas palabras, había sido todo lo odiosa que podía ser y ese sujeto no se iba. Lo peor de todo, era que estaban quebrándose sus defensas. Sí, seguía siendo todo lo que dijo, pero al final, por cansancio, lo estaba aceptando y hasta agradeciendo su protección.

En esas venía pensando, cuando vio como un guardia de la Securitatae golpeaba a una chica con una macana. Se horrorizó al reconocerla, era su alumna Ioanna, la cual solamente tenía quince años.

No pudo evitar recordarse a sí misma a esa edad… ella no era especialmente valiente en esa etapa de su vida. Cuando estaba en el Santuario ella había perdido a los trece años, la batalla por la armadura de Tigris contra su rival, una chica turca llamada Serteb. Contrariamente a lo que pudiera pensarse, ella se alegró. Ella nunca quiso pelear, aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera servir. Cuando le dijeron que sería escudera se alegró y más cuando el recién nombrado Santo de Géminis, Saga, la tomó.

Durante un año, todo fue muy bueno… tal vez a excepción del tema del propio Kanon, a quien también servía pues ella no pudo evitar encariñarse con ese muchacho. Pero en 1973, el año en que los tres llegaron a su décimo quinto cumpleaños, empezaron los problemas. Las burlas del gemelo menor fueron peores; su enamoramiento, mayor y Saga estaba teniendo demasiados problemas, como para proteger a la joven mexicana de él.

Pronto llegó el mes del desastre. Finales de noviembre de ese horrible 1973. Saga encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunión y Marisa, estúpidamente quiso sacrificarse con ese muchacho idiota. Ahora, a dieciséis años de distancia, podía decirlo con toda seguridad… ambos, el de abundante cabellera azul y ella, habían sido unos reverendos pendejos.

Definitivamente, admiraba a su alumna e hizo lo que consideró mejor: defenderla de la paliza, aunque no tuviese ya ni un rastro de cosmos. Al menos, tenía algo más de fuerza por el antiguo entrenamiento. Se interpuso entre el guardia y Ioanna y sintió la fuerza con que se descargó el macanazo en sus espaldas. Vio que a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar que su joven pupila recibiese una paliza tal que parecía haberle roto las costillas.

También ella estaba sintiendo una paliza terrible, pero no sentía miedo. No ante estos desgraciados que tenían a Rumanía en tal estado de pobreza y represión. Eso le daba fortaleza y pensó que pasara lo que pasara con su persona, por Ioanna, Mircea y sus otros chicos, valía la pena pasar por esto. Tenía un motivo…

La golpiza pudo haber seguido, pero ya no sintió nada. No, no había caído inconsciente. Pudo oír claramente el reconocido acento griego de ese gemelo y oyó como le quebraba los huesos al maldito oficial. De no haberse sentido tan enojada contra el sujeto, pudo haber detenido a Kanon, pero se lo agradecía. Era lo menos que se merecía, por lo que había hecho a su alumna. Ella no importaba.

—¡Marisa! ¡¿Por qué…?!— preguntaba el heleno a la profesora de alemán, sorprendido y asustado de la imprudencia de esa mujer. ¿Acaso no veía que ese tipo la iba a matar? —¡Estos desgraciados no respetan a nadie, Marisa!

—¡No iba permitir que mataran a Ioanna, maldición!— la chica de quince años estaba prácticamente inconsciente y la mujer de treinta y uno, estaba adolorida, pero aguantaba bien —Y en lugar de quedarte parado, ayúdame a llevarla al hospital. Tiene las costillas rotas.

El de ojos verdes ya no replicó y cargó a la muchachita, sobre sus espaldas con delicadeza, para luego ver como su antigua escudera se levantaba con alguna dificultad. De pronto se dio cuenta de qué estaba pensando respecto a ella. También había sido su escudera, pero la había humillado y maltratado a tal grado que ahora le hablaba como a un igual. Eso era lo que se había ganado en dos años de haber estado juntos, pensó con tristeza.

En cuanto a la mexicana, caminaba al lado de él, vigilando que Ioanna resistiese. Estuvo pensando en pedirle al guerrero que abriera los portales dimensionales, pero no era idiota. Las enfermeras se negarían a atender a su joven aprendiz de alemán si se aparecían de golpe. Estaban cerca del Hospital Universitario, ya que se encontraban por la Avenida de la República. No había tanta gente, considerando la situación, pero debían darse prisa. Lo guio hasta dar con el hospital y entraron.

El espectáculo era atemorizante, pero Marisa estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esto, lo cual entristeció a Kanon.

—Aunque te desagrade me quedaré contigo, mujer—el griego recibió una dura mirada de esos helados ojos grises por un instante.

—Haz lo que quieras, Kanon— eso en el lenguaje rudo y grosero de esa profesora tan obstinada significaban las gracias… bueno, al menos eso creía.

Definitivamente, no se comprendía a sí mismo. No entendía la razón que lo hacía proteger a esa joven, a pesar de su rechazo.

Ya habría tiempo de pensar en ello con mayor calma. No podía descuidar su misión por más tiempo… el Patriarca podía llegar a ser excesivamente puntilloso con los detalles y con los tiempos. Pero bueno… al menos podría hablar de la situación en Transilvania y quizás hasta de esta antigua escudera. Aún seguía pensando que su lugar seguía siendo en el Santuario, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que no sería él quien la convencería de volver.

De hecho, ni siquiera el propio Patriarca lo haría… esta mujer lo volvía loco.

**Vuelvo este año con la actualización de esta historia. Como verán, las cosas no han sido nada fáciles para nadie en este sitio, pero creo que pronto habrá una mejora. De antemano, gracias por leerme y seguirme.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si esto fuera de esta manera, Lost Canvas sería canónico de ley. _

A pesar de que aún seguía adolorida por la golpiza que había recibido del guardia de la Securitatae, Marisa fue de nuevo a las manifestaciones aquel 22 de diciembre, esta vez cerca de la catedral ortodoxa Nuestra Señora de la Asunción. El escenario parecía el mismo: manifestantes y guardias rodeándolos. Además de que su rutina seguía igual con ese insistente guerrero de Atenea, pero ya estaba hecha a la idea de que no la dejaría sola. Estaba segura de que si fuera a su casa, la seguiría. De hecho, no pudo evitar pensar en su familia, no los había visto en tres días. El último día que los vio no solamente se hallaban Gerta y Wolfgang, sino también el hermano de Gerta, Adolf y su hijo mayor, Erwin.

Conocía a Erwin desde sus primeros días en Rumanía. Era un atractivo hombre de cuarenta y un años y era empresario. Era sumamente paciente con ella y, según su familia, el hombre sajón llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de la profesora de alemán. Pensando en esto, no pudo evitar compararlo con Kanon… y definitivamente, Erwin salía ganando: había ayudado a que la mexicana tuviese mayor seguridad y valentía. Él no sabía sobre su pasado en Grecia y Austria, pero la había animado a estudiar idiomas y ahora, aunque no se hallaba de acuerdo con que la mujer de ojos grises fuera a las manifestaciones, la había apoyado.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que pensaba en su futuro amoroso y no se sintió mal, aunque si la situación seguía así en el país, ella tendría que posponer los temas de su corazón.

—Mejor ya no te digo nada, mujer…— El Santo de Géminis apareció a su lado. La joven lo miró casi con simpatía. Sí, podía ser que al final su cambio fuese sincero, pero supo que no pasaría algo entre ellos, aunque no supo definir la razón.

—Ya lo sabes, Kanon… no dejaré de estar aquí hasta que Ceaucescu caiga. Y no me hables de volver al Santuario, ya que ni la propia Atenea me hará volver. Aquí es donde quiero vivir y morir.

El de cabellera azul se quedó asombrado… era como si esa obstinada le hubiera leído la mente, pensó. Pero aún así aventuró a decir:

—¿Qué harías si mi hermano descubriera que estás viva?

—Con Saga puedo razonar… si tú cambiaste, él lo hizo con mayor razón. Tu hermano es muy noble, y porque era influenciable fue que cometió los crímenes que cometió. Te quería, pero ni él ni yo supimos como acercarnos a ti.

Otra vez, no sabía que responderle a la antigua escudera. No se había dado cuenta de que ella era muy observadora.

—Yo no fui nada en tu vida, lo comprendo, pero Saga es tu hermano, tu sangre… más que protegerme a mí, debes cuidar de él. Yo he sabido cuidar de mí estos dieciséis años y he elegido este lugar para hacer mi vida. Si mi destino es parar al Hades por abandonar el Santuario, pasaré por ello, pero no volveré a la misma historia. Nunca me molestó servir, pero ahora que sé que es ser una igual entre otras personas, no renunciaré a ello.

Mientras Marisa le decía estas palabras, el gemelo bajó la mirada, tristemente. Se dio cuenta de que realmente nada la haría volver a su lado, aunque lo deseara con todo su corazón. Además, se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sentirse atraído hacia la profesora. De pronto empezó a echar de menos la dulce mirada de aquella chiquilla de quince años que había sido Marisa. Ella había estado enamorada de él y ahora no quedaba nada de ese sentimiento, aunque por lo menos no había ya el desprecio de los primeros días.

De pronto, ambos empezaron a oír gritos de alegría y a ver a los otros manifestantes abrazarse. La mujer empezó a acercarse a la entrada de la catedral. Vio que un sacerdote ortodoxo salía de allí y ponerse de rodillas diciendo el Padrenuestro en rumano. La gente mientras tanto decía a grandes voces:

—¡El tirano ha huido de Bucarest!

El guerrero oyó esto y vio venir a Marisa hacia donde estaba antes, mientras veía que de sus grises ojos caían lágrimas de alegría.

—¡Mi familia debe saber esto! Voy a casa con la señora Gerta y con Wolfgang. ¡Tal vez el señor Adolf y su familia también estén allí!— Sus alumnos la abrazaban. Esto era la mejor noticia que podían recibir.

Olvidándose de Kanon, se fue en dirección al que consideraba su hogar con algunos de sus chicos.

El 22 de diciembre de 1989 sería un día que no se olvidaría jamás. Para Marisa, era el día en que su verdadera vida comenzaba por fin.

Una hora después, la maestra y sus alumnos llegaban a la casa de ella, para ser recibidos por Wolfgang, Gerta y Erwin, los cuales se precipitaron a abrazar a la de cabello castaño. Mientras esto ocurría, a la distancia, Kanon de Géminis miraba todo. No pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso: él no llevaba una relación muy cercana con su hermano, pero por lo menos el lazo entre ellos comenzaba a unirse de nuevo.

"El lazo que yo rompí" Se dijo mentalmente, mientras por fin, después de mucho tiempo, lloró. La última vez que lo hizo fue justo después de que los revivieron a todos y Atenea reafirmó su misericordia con él. Ahora más que nunca quería mejorar las cosas con Saga, y, ¿por qué no? Darse la oportunidad de sentir algo hacia aquella a la que había despreciado hacía mucho tiempo. Porque estaba descubriendo que Marisa era digna de admiración y de cariño. Merecía un hombre que la amara y de pronto deseó ser ese hombre. Tal vez con el tiempo, elucubraba, podría ganarse su cariño y hacer que volviese a Grecia. No tenía que ser el Santuario, necesariamente.

—Ahora puedo estar tranquilo y regresar a mi misión. Ya estás segura, Marisa y con esto puedo sentirme tranquilo. Cuando esto acabe y por fin me reconcilie con mi hermano, volveré y te demostraré que he cambiado de verdad.

Marisa, por su lado pensaba en otras cosas… la principal era que por fin podría convertirse, en un futuro próximo en una rumana de verdad.

**Pues bien, este es el último capítulo de esta historia, pero aún no hemos terminado. Queda el epílogo y algunas cosas que contar. Agradezco a todos los que se han molestado en comentar, seguir y poner en favoritos esta locura mía. Muchas gracias, de veras.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, solamente tomo sus personajes para entretenimiento._

_**Julio de 1990**_

Siete meses habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Marisa y Kanon estaba emocionado. La misión de espionaje había sido un éxito y habían logrado resolver el problema con Eolo. Además, había resuelto las cosas con Saga, lo cual hacía que las cosas fueran mejor. Sí, tenían sus desacuerdos, pero no llegaban de nuevo al límite de hacerse enemigos. Además, había hablado con él de su antigua escudera y vio que lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que él hubiese imaginado.

—Me alegro por ella, hermano. Al final, ella siempre fue muy sensata e inteligente. Tal vez ese es el camino que deberían tomar los que estén inconformes con la servidumbre. Y no me mires así, Kanon… yo no fui un buen señor con mi escudera, así como no fui un buen hermano contigo— Saga le sonrió sinceramente —Me alegro que esté en Rumanía, haciendo su vida y es mejor que esté allá.

Kanon estaba asombrado de la respuesta del Santo de Géminis…

—¿Es que acaso no deseas qué regrese?— Preguntó el gemelo menor… no se lo podía creer.

—Si regresara por voluntad propia, la recibiría gustoso, ya que por lo menos por un año, fuimos buenos amigos y aprendíamos idiomas juntos. Era realmente buena para ello y no me sorprende que sea maestra actualmente— miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos —pero puedo comprender que no quiera regresar. El año 1973 fue motivo suficiente para querer mandarnos al carajo. De ser ella, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—Pero… no lo sé, aunque sea debería regresar a hablar con Atenea…

—Hermano, si realmente la quieres, no la fuerces. Ella probablemente no sienta las mejores cosas hacia ti, después de dieciséis años. Deja que pase un tiempo y después, ve a Rumanía para ver si puedes tener una oportunidad con ella. Pero que no te asombre si te rechaza… debes estar preparado para ello.

Sin embargo, el de abundante cabellera azul, estaba allí, en Cluj. Por lo que supo, el 25 de diciembre de 1989, el dictador Nicolae Ceaucescu y su esposa Elena habían sido ejecutados, en Bucarest. Los rumanos veían la ejecución como signo del Nacimiento de Jesucristo… no sabía si esa antigua escudera lo veía así.

Bueno, tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, ya que ahora no había misión de por medio.

Mientras tanto, Marisa había salido del instituto de filología. Habían cambiado de director y ahora su sueldo era mejor. Los Müller se habían quedado, a pesar de todo en Rumanía… le habían dicho que no se irían sin ella, ni sin Erwin.

Sí, Marisa se había casado por Erwin Stern hacía ya dos meses por el civil. No sabía si se casarían por la Iglesia, ya que ella no estaba bautizada, pero estaba considerando la idea… lo amaba tanto que le contó su antigua vida. Su esposo lo tomó tan bien, que la mujer de ojos grises se preguntó por qué no se lo había dicho antes. Le prometió que no habría secretos entre ellos y que envejecerían juntos.

Sí, nada empañaría su alegría… se asombró de ver a Kanon en el parque cercano al instituto, pero a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido el 17 de diciembre de 1989, ella no le guardaba rencor. Estaba tranquila y agradecida con él.

El griego sonrió al verla y ella también. Eso animó al guerrero a acercarse.

—Me alegra verte fuera de manifestaciones.

—Sí, yo también me alegro… ¿sabes? Ioanna y su familia te agradecen lo que hiciste por ellos. Yo también te lo agradezco —dio un suspiro—Te debo una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento contigo… me costó creer que habías cambiado en verdad, pero ahora puedo ver que es cierto, eres una mejor persona.

Esto estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, se dijo a sí mismo el heleno, mientras la mexicana le sonreía casi con dulzura.

—Marisa… yo… yo siento haberte tratado tan mal en nuestra juventud. No me di cuenta en aquel tiempo lo increíble que eras y cuánto necesitabas de cariño. He hablado con Saga respecto a ti… él no está molesto contigo y le daría mucho gusto que…

—Que volviese… Kanon, ahora menos que nunca regresaré al Santuario. De seguro también te dijo que no hablases del tema conmigo, pero tú no has estado de acuerdo y hablas de un posible regreso— Marisa le dijo con calma y paciencia. —Kanon, lo siento, pero ahora es imposible regresar siquiera a Grecia. Estoy en proceso de conseguir mi ciudadanía.

Eso asombró a Kanon por completo, pero de pronto pensó que podría esperar a que Marisa pudiese salir del país.

—Pero no creas que no te estoy agradecida… al contrario, gracias a ti, he visto que alguien me amaba…

El Santo de pronto se sintió angustiado… ¿qué fue lo que quiso decir ella?

—Me he casado hace dos meses, Kanon y como amo a mi esposo le he contado sobre mi pasado. Erwin lo tomó bastante bien.

De pronto, la sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro. Su hermano se lo había advertido, pero él no había querido escuchar. Y ahora…

"La he perdido para siempre"

—Kanon… perdóname, pero ya había roto con el Santuario hace mucho tiempo.

—No… perdóname tú a mí… yo… fui un tonto—Le estaba tocando aprender algo tan duro… de todos los escenarios que se le pudieron haber presentado, él no había pensado en este. Quería tanto que fuese mentira, pero sabía que no era posible. Lo único que podía desearle era que fuese feliz y que no le guardase rencor… en cuanto a él, solamente deseaba que el tiempo hiciera menos dolorosa la consecuencia de sus actos de adolescente.

—Creo que será mejor que me marche, Kanon… lo único que puedo pedirte es que seas feliz, y que luches por encontrar estabilidad en tu vida, porque lo mereces. No te guardo rencor… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y he sido feliz aquí.

Marisa no quiso abrazarlo, para no confundir sus ideas, pero el hombre la abrazó, con gran tristeza y le dio un beso en la frente. Esa era su despedida.

La mexicana se fue, dejando a Kanon, el cual no pudo contener el llanto. Ahora sabía que ella ya no regresaría y ahora debía aprender a vivir con eso. Sería un largo regreso a casa.

**Bueno, ahora sí puedo decir que he acabado con esta historia. Pero no es lo último que escribiré. Lo prometo, nos veremos en la próxima historia.**


End file.
